For You, The-Boy-Who-Lived
by A 1000 Gifts for Harry
Summary: Setelah sebelas tahun akhirnya ia bisa bertemu, bertemu dengan sosok bayi kecil yang telah tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang kuat walaupun tak memiliki orang tua sebagai tumpuan hidup. Sesosok anak lelaki yang bertahan hidup walau bekas luka tersisa pada keningnya. Fic penutup untuk Harry Day 2013. WE LOVE YOU HARRY!


"Berikan yang satunya secara khusus kepada Harry Potter, dan yang satunya lagi kepada kepala _Goblin_ di _Gringgots_, Hagrid."

Di suatu siang ditanggal 30 Juli, Albus memanggilnya untuk menyerahkan dua lembar surat berbeda tujuan kepadanya. Dan ia menerima tugas itu dengan senang hati. Ia buru-buru mengambil surat itu dari tangan Albus lalu berlari―mengabaikan teriakan _Madam_ Pomfrey yang tak dapat memijakkan kakinya di atas lantai koridor Hogwarts karena getaran yang ditimbulkannya―menuju gubuknya untuk membuat kejutan untuk si bocah yang hidup.

Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, akhirnya ia dapat kembali melihat anak lelaki itu.

.

.

Harry Potter © **J.K Rowling**

For You, The-Boy-Who-Lived

Hati-hati! Fic ini bisa jadi mengandung typos, dan mungkin tokoh-tokohnya OOC. Rush.

.

_Untuk Harry Day event!_

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Ia akhirnya tiba di depan pintu pada puncak menara di tengah laut―waktu telah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam menurut waktu _muggle_. Giginya bergemeretak merasakan udara dingin yang menembus mantelnya yang ia bersyukur telah merapalkan mantera anti basah sebelum menerjang badai, kalau tidak barang bawaannya dan juga dirinya pasti sudah basah sekarang.

Ia mengetuk pintu di depannya berkali-kali, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Ooh pasti keluarga Dursley itu masih tidur atau mungkin tak ingin membuka pintu. Ia pun mendobrak pintu itu paksa yang akhirnya malah melepaskan daun pintu itu dari engselnya. Upps.

"Selamat malam, Tuan dan Nyonya Dursley. Maaf telah menghancurkan pintu kalian." ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit agar muat melewati celah tak berpintu di depannya, lalu memasang kembali papan kayu lapuk di tangannya untuk menutupi celah tersebut.

"Apakah aku bisa menemui Harry?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari suami istri Dursley di depannya. Ia dapat melihat ketakutan yang menghiasi wajah Tuan dan nyonya Dursley, serta sesosok anak gemuk yang memandanginya dengan raut yang sama.

Harry 'kah anak itu? Wah gemuknya ia sekarang.

"Aah Harry, lama tak bertemu! Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu dan sekarang kau jadi besar begini, ya."

Si bocah lelaki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia membuka bibirnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Bu-Bukan, a-aku b-bukan Harry …"

"Aku adalah Harry, Tuan. Ada apa mencariku?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sosok berambut hitam pekat berantakan yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan kecil terbalut baju kebesaran. Biji mata jamrudnya terbingkai kacamata yang gagangnya dilem dengan solatip.

Anak ini benar Harry.

"Ooh tentu saja! Lama tak bertemu denganmu, nak. Tunggu sebentar."

Ia mengambil kotak yang diikat rapi dan kuat dengan tali berwarna merah lalu menyerahkannya kepada sosok anak lelaki yang memandanginya dengan penuh takjub.

"Ambillah. Aku harap ia tak akan hancur karena _well_ …"

Harry meraih kotak agak penyok yang disodorkan kepadanya dan membuka tali yang mengikatnya.

Biji mata _zamrud_ Harry berbinar melihat isinya―sebuah _cake_ dengan krim berwarna merah muda yang telah retak dengan tulisan_ 'Happy Birthday Harry'_ berwarna merah pekat yang menghiasi kue tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tuan!"

Hatinya terasa begitu hangat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir si bocah, juga ketika melihat senyuman yang telah begitu lama tak ia lihat.

Senyuman milik mendiang orangtua Harry.

"Sama-sama, nak! Tidak setiap hari 'kan anak lelaki merayakan ulangtahunnya yang kesebelas?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Harry, yang dibalas oleh senyum lebar si bocah berambut hitam berantakan.

"Omong-omong, anda siapa, Tuan?"

"Aku Rubeus Hagrid, penjaga kunci Hogwarts dan pengawas satwa liar." jawab Hagrid sambil merogoh kantung mantelnya.

Ia kemudian menyerahkan surat ditangannya kepada Harry―yang diterima oleh Harry dengan wajah yang berbinar. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Hagrid saat mendengar Harry membaca surat itu dengan begitu antusias.

"T-tapi, Tuan … Kurasa anda salah orang … A-aku tak mungkin seorang penyihir maksudku… Aku ini hanya Harry. Yah, hanya Harry."

Ia menyerngitkan alisnya, "Hanya Harry …" Ia menatap anak lelaki itu lamat-lamat, "Apa paman dan bibimu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau Harry ini keturunan penyihir?" tanyanya berang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suami isteri Dursley yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Wanita yang kira-kira berusia diatas kepala tiga itu menaikkan dagunya. Tinggi. Ia menatap Hagrid dengan wajah angkuh.

"Oh ya … Orangtuaku membanggakan Lily karena ia bisa masuk sekolah sihir, dan membiayai segalanya. Tapi hanya aku yang mengetahui kegilaannya. Dan saat aku tahu Harry lahir ke dunia, aku tahu hal yang _abnormal_ akan terjadi."

Vernon ikut menimpali, "Dan aku tak akan membiarkan Harry masuk ke sekolah penyihir! A―"

Ucapan Vernon dipotong oleh Hagrid, "Melarang anak James dan Lily masuk _Hogwarts_? Kau gila! Dia akan masuk sekolah sihir paling terkenal di seluruh dunia dan akan diajari oleh penyihir paling hebat sepanjang ma―"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAYAR LELAKI TUA SINTING UNTUK MENGAJARI TIPUAN SIHIR!"

Hagrid refleks melayangkan ujung payungnya ke arah wajah kepala keluarga Dursley yang takutnya bukan main. Si pria raksasa merendahkan nada suaranya hingga membuat sepasang suami istri itu mencicit ketakutan seperti sapi siap potong.

"Jangan berani-berani … menghina Albus Dumbledore di depanku!" ancam Hagrid dengan penuh penekanan ditiap katanya. Kemudian ia mengayunkan payungnya ke arah bokong anak Dursley yang tengah memakan kue dengan rakus. Tak lama suara jeritan terdengar dari bibir gempal si bocah sementara kedua tangannya memegangi bokongnya yang ditumbuhi ekor babi.

Sura jeritan suami isteri Dursley bercampur dengan suara jeritan anaknya.

Hagrid mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Harry yang tengah tertawa puas. Ia sedikit menatap takut-takut.

"_Well kid_, jangan katakan hal yang kau lihat ini pada siapa-siapa ya."

"Ooh, kenapa?"

"Hmm yah … Karena kita tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di dunia _muggle_."

Harry nampaknya tak begitu mengerti ucapan Hagrid namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hagrid lalu beranjak dari sana dan melepas kembali pintu yang ia buka dengan mudahnya. Saat ia baru mau keluar dari pintu itu, ia mendapati Harry masih berdiri membatu dan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tunggu apalagi? Kita harus pergi membeli peralatan sekolahmu."

Ia lalu berjalan keluar dari sana. Tak lama, Harry datang menyusulnya dengan tangan yang membawa surat dari Hogwarts serta kotak berisi kue pemberiannya yang sudah dimakan sedikit. Ia lalu memeluk Harry dan melindungi tubuh kurus itu dibalik mantelnya.

Lalu membawa anak itu bersamanya, menghilang dibalik kabut yang menyelimuti menara di tengah laut.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

**A/n: **akhirnya event telah selesai. terima kasih untuk partisipasinya!


End file.
